Light of Hope in the Darkness
by always-a-villain
Summary: Regina is happy but something's missing, there's something she's longing for. A baby. But she cast a curse on herself so is that still possible? In this story Emma's not The Dark One, like all but the last scene in the finale happened, the darkness is unleashed but the fairies managed to contain it. OQbaby story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story Emma's not The Dark One, like all but the last scene in the finale happened, the darkness is unleashed but the fairies managed to contain it. I hope you enjoy! Leave a review or something, any kind of feedback is appreciated.

* * *

Happiness. At last, Regina Mills found out the true meaning of it, felt it with every fiber of her being and realized just how Snow managed to stay optimistic through so much, being happy for at least just a moment makes you learn to appreciate it, to want to be in that state forever… It leaves you wanting more.

Regina didn't think she could ever have more, she had everything her heart desired, a beautiful man by her side – her soulmate no less, two children who she loved unconditionally, friends – the most unlikely ones out of all the people, a daughter of Snow White and Charming, Snow White, Charming, Red Riding Hood, The beauty and so many more all friends with The Evil Queen, some days Regina would just laugh at the whole state of their messed up situations. Her adoptive son is also her step great grandson, her son's grandmother is her step daughter… it's all so ridiculous at times. But she got used to it and no one really payed much attention to it anyway, Henry is Regina(and Emma)'s son and that's all that mattered.

Anyway… Regina didn't think she could ever get happier but still felt like something was missing. She was happy, yes, but she still longed for something more… and for the love of God, she couldn't figure out what it was! She tried with animals, estates, everything she could think of, but she just knew that that wasn't it… It wasn't until one day Snow called her begging her to watch Neal, and of course, Regina said yes and went to them.

She knocked once and then simply walked in, not needing someone to open the door – if Emma can barge into her house without even knocking once then she could do this. She found Snow dressed in a beautiful, black dress with a sweetheart neckline that was floor length, she held the baby in her arms and the moment Snow saw her she went to her.

"I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't need it. I didn't want to bother Belle because I think we've bothered her quite a lot lately and she's done so much for us already and Ruby was supposed to watch him but Granny pulled her into a shift so she's working and you just seemed like the best option and-" Snow started explaining all in one breath, before Regina cut her off.

"It's fine, Snow. Some quality times with my grandson will do me well. We'll be fine. Go do what you have to." Regina said softly, taking Neal from Snow and cradling him in her arms.

"Sorry for the short term notice but David-" Snow started again but Regina interrupted her again.

"ah, ah, I do not need to know about that. It's your anniversary." Snow smiled and nodded, she went deeper into the apartment and came back with a little purse in her hand.

"The emergency numbers are on the fridge and Emma should be home in several hours so she'll take over."

"Snow, I know your phone numbers and of everyone in this town. I've watched a baby before. Go, have fun."

"Okay, I'm going now." Snow said and gave Neal a kiss "Be good." She said. "I owe you one." She then said to Regina and Regina chuckled. Snow left the apartment, leaving the pair of them alone.

"How about we call Robin to tell them where we are? Huh?" Regina asked Neal, grinning at him. She took out her phone and dialed an all too familiar number, it took two rings before he answered.

"Hey." He greeted simply.

"Hi." Regina answered, still smiling down at Neal. "So, listen, I'm babysitting Neal in the Charming's apartment because it's Snow and David's anniversary. Emma should be here in the several hours but that's a bit late, do you have the boys?" Regina asked, moving around the flat until she found Neal's play area and put him down for a moment, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Hey, boys! Regina won't be back till later in the night." Robin said and Regina could hear Roland going "no bedtime story?" and then Henry's "No, but we get to have pizza!" and then the two boys cheered and Regina laughed.

"Sounds like they won't miss me much." She said, still laughing. "I'm have to go, this little guy is starting to get fussy. Bye, see you whenever I see you." Regina said and could hear Robin laughing softly.

"Bye, Regina. We'll miss you." He answered before hanging up. Regina put her phone on the coffee table and then picked Neal up again.

"What's the matter, lovely?" She asked softly, rubbing soothing circles on the baby's back. He calmed down a little, but was still a little fussy. "You're okay, aren't you?" Regina smiled widely at the babe.

Regina spent the time playing with him and then when she checked the clock saw it was time for him to go to bed, she fed him, bathed him and then lied him down in his crib, he looked up to her though his lashes and was starting to fuss. Regina dropped her hand in the crib and put it on his tummy, she started rubbing circles and then started telling him a story and no more than five minutes, he was out cold. Regina kissed his forehead then took the baby alarm and left the room quietly. She cleaned up all the toys and the mess they made before going to the kitchen and fixing herself a cup of tea. She then moved to the couch and played some film on the television she wasn't really paying attention to.

She replayed the day in her head and realized what it was that was missing her, that she wanted so much but didn't seem possible for her. Because of the curse she put upon herself… she wanted a baby.

Few hours later, she heard the door open and saw Emma enter the apartment. The blonde removed her jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger, she then removed her shoes and walked to Regina.

"Hard day?" Regina asked with sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah… Harder than usual." Emma said, running her hand through her blonde curls. "How was Neal? Was he too much trouble?"

"No, he's been perfect. A bit of fussing, but nothing I couldn't handle. He was up most of the day, well, the part I've been with him, so I don't expect him waking up in the middle of the day. He's been fed, bathed. Everything is taken care of." Regina said and got up, she picked up her cup and walked to the kitchen and put it in the sink.

"I'm going to go now. Goodnight, Emma." Regina said and put on her coat and her shoes, she heard a "goodnight" from Emma and then left the apartment, 'poof'ing herself to the porch of her mansion. She entered the house, leaving her coat and shoes in the hallway before going upstairs and checking up on the boys, both of them were sleeping soundly and she went and gave them both a kiss, Henry stirred at the contact but she just whispered "Shhh, it's okay, it's just mom." That seemed to work because Henry continued sleeping soundly. She walked into Robin and hers bedroom, finding Robin already under the covers. She went to the bathroom, showered and changed her clothes and when she re-entered the bedroom Robin was awake.

"Hey, there." Robin said and waited for her to come to bed, she did and he put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Hi." Regina whispered. She knew Robin was going to ask her about her day so she turned around and made it so she was resting her head on his chest. "Let's just sleep now. We can talk tomorrow." Robin nodded and kissed the top of her head.

That night, Regina dreamed of a beautiful little girl with brown, curly hair and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update! (I just found chapter 2 and saw I wrote it somewhere in August, I AM SO Sorry I completely forgot about this story! since school started I've been a bit more forgetful with things like these - hope some of you understand!) This is just like a cute little fluffy chapter with some Mills-Hood family time, hope you enjoy it! This story is just getting started, I promise the next update will not take this long.. On with the story then, happy reading!**_

* * *

"Gina! Gina! Gina!" She heard Roland yelling her name before he jumped up on their bed and put his tiny hands on her face. "Gina, wake up!" He said, shaking her head lightly. Regina slowly opened her eyes and the little boy grinned at her.

"Daddy is making.. Uhh, what are they called? Oh, pancakes!" He said excitedly.

"Then we should go down and make sure your daddy doesn't burn down my house, shouldn't we?" The boy nodded and got off of the bed and then pulled Regina's arm which caused her to laugh. She got up and then picked Roland up in her arms, placing him on her hip. "Where's Henry, little one?"

"Making pancakes with my daddy." Roland said, placing his head on her shoulder and putting his thumb in his mouth.

"What have we said about that, Roland?" Regina asked sternly.

"Come on, Giiiiiinaaaa, 'tis early!" The little boy whined, using his free hand to rub his eyes.

Regina looked down at the boy she was holding, his curls still a mess, still in his pyjamas and his eyelids closing against his will.. "Fine.. But only this time." Regina sighed, knowing he had her wrapped around his little finger.

As they went down the stairs Regina could smell freshly made coffee and… something burning?! She put Roland down and kneeled down at his level "Sweetheart, why don't you go to the bathroom and wash up?" Roland nodded and went back up the stairs.

Regina hurried down to the kitchen and saw Robin leaning against the counter while Henry was watching over the pancakes.

"Henry?" She asked, her voice a little shaky. "Why are you making breakfast? And what the hell is burning?" She asked again and then looked over at Robin who looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Robin burned like 2 pancakes or something and then I suggested it might turn out better if I made them while he made coffee. One thing he knows how to do in the kitchen." Henry said and then flipped a pancake and took it off the pan, putting it off to the side to cool.

Regina smiled and then walked to the stove and took the pan out of Henry's hand. "You did a great job, honey. How about I take over while you go up and change?"

"But you're in your pyjamas too." Henry said, pouting a little bit, he wanted to have a lazy Sunday morning with his mom. It was tradition, he'd watch her make breakfast and then they'd eat it in their PJs and then Regina would go up to change ("someone might come unannounced.. Or I might have to rush out." She'd justify to her son, but both of them knew neither of those things would ever happen) while Henry picked out a film for them to watch.

"It's Sunday." Regina remembered with a smile."Well, my dashing prince, tradition is tradition." Regina said and watched as Henry's face lit up.

"Go upstairs, get Roland and pick a movie together while I get the breakfast ready, 'kay?" Henry nodded eagerly and ran upstairs. Regina chuckled, shaking her head slightly. She made one pancake before she felt Robin's arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you you're amazing?" Robin asked, kissing her temple.

"You might have mentioned it." Regina answered, a smile on her lips before she turned her head to his and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"So, how was yesterday?" Robin asked, pulling her back closer to his chest.

"Oh." Regina said but she recovered quickly. "It was amazing.. The baby is beautiful, he barely cries and when he looks at you with those big eyes of his, you melt, or when he laughs and shrieks, when he tries to stand up but ends up falling on his bum and then dissolve in giggles.." What Regina didin't notice but Robin did was that she got sadder but more excited with every word she said.

"What's the matter, love?" He finally asked when he saw a single tear escape her eyes.

"Hmm?" She asked and then wiped the tear away with her hand. "Oh, nothing.. I'm fine." She said but her voice cracked at the end, letting it known she was anything but.

"I can't help if you don't talk to me." Robin said softly, kissing her hair and pulling her in a hug. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to have a baby.. With you… but I can't and it's tearing me apart. I want to feel my belly growing and feel our baby kick and I want it not to let me sleep and I want feel everything, I want to get fat, I want to… but I can't ever have a baby of my own and it.. It… sucks!" She said frustratingly.

"We'll find a way.. We'll go to Rumple.. We'll go to Doctor Whale.. We'll find something in those books of yours.. There is no more Author, Regina, we can have the destiny we desire." Robin comforted. Regina nodded, not entirely convinced. She pulled away from Robin and then noticed that only several pancakes were ready and that there was a smaller pile of burned ones at the corner of her kitchen counter.

"I'm only gonna do this once and the boys do not get to known, although Henry will figure it out on his own." She said and looked over at Robin warningly. She took a deep breath and waved her hand, the burned pancakes and all the mess from the making of the pancake butter disappeared and instead stood glorious stacks of pancakes on four plates with syrups, Nutella, fruit, whipped cream all next to it. Regina waved her hand once again and the table set itself, pancakes and everything transferred to it.

"And now, we eat." She said, a smug smile on her face as the boys ran in and took their places at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

"We could have just come by day, you know. When it's open and we don't have to break the law and-" Robin told Regina, walking a few paces behind her. They, well, Regina, wanted to check the town library for any books that could help her, and for some reason she wanted to do it while it was pitch black and everyone in the town was sleeping.. Breaking and entering, to put it simply.

"Since when are you concerned about the law, _oh the mighty prince of thieves_?" Regina said, teasing him.

"You're the mayor, and you are breaking into a library." He tried to reason. "Besides, we could've gone in the middle of the day, while it's open."

"Yes and then someone might see us, and get curious." Regina answered, she really didn't need anyone – _The Charmings_ – from the town – _The Charmings_ \- to be in her business. She is not ready for everyone – _The Charmings_ – to know she wanted to have a baby, or that she made herself barren. "I want us to have a little time by ourselves, you know, getting into this situation and just, enjoy little peace and quiet." She continued, using her magic to unlock the door and walking into the library.

"It's Storybrooke.. When have things been peaceful and quiet around here?" Robin asked, reaching for one of the books on the shelves.

"My point exactly." Regina said, a small smile plastered on her face. "If we go book by book, it will take us ages to find anything."

"What do you suggest, _oh the mighty sorceress_?" He teased right back.

" _Funny_." Regina said sarcastically, but still smiling. She loved this, bickering with him, teasing, she simply loved it, every single little thing he did. She loved him. "Well, I'm guessing Belle keeps the books organized, so-"

"You are right. I do. _So_ why don't you tell me what the hell you're doing in my library?" Belle said, appearing from around the corner. She was there all along. Why? Well, she didn't really know that either. Just everything happening with Rumple lately, and she needed to be in her safe place, surrounded with things she loved most – books, reading them, losing herself in the words, letting herself be transported into different worlds, it calmed her down, and it allowed her to stay sane in the craziness.

"We were just.. Umm.." Robin started, but couldn't find anything to say.

"Belle.. I'm sorry." Regina said simply. Was she apologizing for all the years Belle's been hurt because of her? For breaking into her library in the middle of the night? Probably both, Regina reckoned.

"Well, I've got nothing but time, so spill it, tell me so that I can help you." Belle said, her arms crossed across her chest.

"I want a baby." Regina announced.

"Great but that is something I can't help with, try Robin."

Regina sighed, and then started "I made myself sterile so that my mother couldn't have an heir on the throne she could manipulate like she did me. And I don't know how to reverse it!" She dropped her arms at her sides, her voice breaking a little. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. I'll help." Belle said, uncrossing her arms and walking to them. "So, you have the books about magic in the first row, the ones wrote by this world's authors, but I don't think that they are reliable very much, the books about the magic, our world's magic, are rare here. There is only a few, five at most. Most of them ended up in your vault, the shop or, well, the library at Rumple's mansion." Belle explained, already walking around looking for them.

"How do you know that?" Regina asked, impressed a little.

"I have eyes?" Belle suggested before she could stop herself. "I know about the shop and Rumple's because I've read most of them, your vault? Well, it would be the most logical place for the curse to place because the two of you are kinda the best at magic around here, and besides, you casted the curse, he created it, so there's that." Belle explained simply.

"I never thought about it that way." Regina admitted and then Belle handed, well more like dropped, five books in Regina's waiting arms.

"There, that's all that's here. I can look into them if you want? I'm not going home anyway." Belle suggested.

"How about I stay with you and we do them together?" Regina asked the beauty and could've sworn she saw the corners of her lips lift up in a smile but then it was gone in a second. Regina then turned to Robin, leaving the books on the shelf beside them. "We'll stay here, you go back home, get some sleep.. Boys have school tomorrow." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You sure?" He checked again and when Regina nodded, he kissed her, waved goodbye to Belle and was walking out of the library, leaving the two brunettes alone.

Regina turned around and saw something changed in Belle's eyes, and she couldn't resist "You have anything to say?"

"Oh.. It's just him and you? Not exactly a match made in heaven, are you?" Belle then paused and looked down at the floor and then said "You gave me hope that someday, I'll have that" in a voice just above a whisper.

"We are not exactly all sunshine and rainbows-"

"I know, but you have that something that's worth fighting for." Belle said and then cleared her throat. "Anyway, back to the books now, shall we?" Belle asked, a slight smile gracing her features.

"We shall." Regina confirmed, smiling. She looked at Belle a little differently now, maybe a potential friend even? The beauty interested her a bit more and she saw it as a good thing. Maybe something could come out of the sleepless night.

 _ **A/N: Soo not a lot of angst is really going on in this story, I'm like trying to postpone it a bit, because I think a lot more stuff could be said and just like going around it differently and not like,**_ _ **bam drama, bam baby**_ _ **. There will be some bumps on the road just not all at once, 'kay? I don't know why, I just feel like I needed to say that, sooooooooooooooooo there's that. Leave a review and tell me what you think. You can also find me on twitter my1in5billion if any of you want to talk over there. I'd just love to hear what you think. I don't know if this will be my last update until after New Years Eve, so HAPPY HOLIDAYS, SURROUND YOURSELF WITH POSITIVITY AND LOVED ONES, I HOPE YOU GET LIKE A BUNCH OF PRESENTS. xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: Bear with me, yeah? (more at the end)_**

Regina and Robin walked hand in hand down the Main Street, heading to Granny's to get a lunch for them and the boys.

"So what do you think? When we manage to get your curse reversed, would you like a baby girl or another baby boy?" Robin asked her, a big smile on his face.

"As long as it's a baby, I don't mind." Regina appreciated he said 'when we manage' rather than 'if'. She needed his hope and his strength because she was doubting it, the ability to get the curse reversed. She was glad that at least she had Robin to hold onto.

"I know you don't. And that you are going to love it the same no matter the gender, but fantasize with me, Regina Mills. You got anything?"

"Well, Robin of Locksley. Maybe a little girl, to balance things a bit around here. She'd have your stunning blue eyes, but my dark hair. She'd be stunning." Regina said, barely keeping her voice from breaking.

"I don't doubt that she will." Robin said, and gave Regina a kiss. "Just like her mum."

"We're here." Regina smiled and then took his hand into hers again. They walked into the diner and order their food before walking to a booth near the window.

"How was last night with Belle?" Robin asked, sitting down opposite of Regina.

"Quite fruitless I'm afraid." Regina answered with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, darling, we'll find something. Don't we always?" Regina was prevented from replying because Ruby brought them their food, the waitress smiled at them and walked away, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

They ate in silence, not the awkward one, more the one where they both have something on their minds and need to work it out by themselves, it was nice, comfortable.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Belle was still going through books, just Rumple's library instead. She hadn't slept, what she was doing just seemed more important. She placed another book on an already high pile of useless books. She took another one, this time on Elvish. She read a couple of pages, it seemed like minor spells really, she kept reading it until she finally found what she was looking for.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. She needed to show this to Regina, immediately. She put on her coat and walked out, she went down the Main Street about to cross to Mifflin but then she noticed Robin and Regina at the Granny's. She went in and went straight to them, missing Ruby's hello, she put the book on their table.

"There is something you need to see." Belle stated. She flipped the pages until she found the page about infertility. "You do read Elvish, right?" Belle asked Regina and when she nodded in response, Belle handed the book to her.

"Wh.. What's happening?" Robin asked Belle, seeing Regina reading the book with extreme concentration.

"I think I just helped you have a baby." Belle answered and Robin grinned. "Don't get your hopes too high, it's a little tricky." She warned.

"Belle…" Regina whispered "This can't be done." A single tear made it's way down her cheek.

"Yes, it can. You know it can." Belle responded. "It's... extreme, yes, but it can be done."

"The only place to find half of the ingredients is Wonderland, but it is a mess, there is no way in or out. Hades made sure of that once he took over. Belle, we've dealt with much, we've come across many monsters and beasts but we never faced a god. Since Anastasia was killed, Wonderland is in flames and in fear. No one can come to their rescue, Alice and her genie are gone. We can't get in. Not even if we had Jefferson or his hat."

"Yes, but that same Wonderland is your only chance. You need to think about how far you'd go for a chance to have a baby, to feel it growing in your belly, to feel it's first kick, to have someone always depending on you until they don't."

"Oh you're good." Regina commented.

"Wait, wait, I'm confused. What the hell are you on about?" Robin asked, utterly confused.

"Well, when Hades got into a fight with Zeus and Poseidon about the Underworld becoming too small, the two brothers ignored it, so Hades decided to rule over another land and eventually turn it into Underworld 2.0, he could have taken Enchanted Forest because there is not as many people as it used to be, but for some reason, he didn't, maybe it wasn't exotic enough. He found out about Wonderland and the many wonders about the land, the unique plants, everything, the people loved the royal couple and he managed to kill the queen, Anastasia, but Will escaped. Since then he made sure no one ever escapes or gets in. He burns and he kills." Regina explained as good as she could.

Robin turned to Belle then "It's a _little_ tricky?! An Olympian god is just a little tricky?"

"Okay, I might have lied. But my point is, we can get in. Regina, think. Think mythology, forget magic. I'm going to go back now, look for something else that might help us, call me once you figured it out. And remember, mythology." Belle said before taking the book from Regina, she took a cup of coffee to go from Ruby and walked out of the door.

"What does she mean?" Robin asked Regina.

"I have absolutely no idea." Regina answered. "If we manage to do this, we can finally have our baby, Robin." She gave him a teary smile. She just hoped Belle hadn't gone insane just yet.

"When.. when we manage." He corrected her and then stood up, offering her his hand. "What do you say we get out of here? Go home to our boys?"

"I would love nothing more." Regina answered, taking his hand and getting up. "Belle did it. She helped us. Why would she do that? For God's sake, I locked her up for years."

"You are not the same person you used to be, and I think she knows that." Robin smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

 ** _Author's note: Okay so, I was halfway into writing this, when I went like – "we never knew what happened to Anastasia" and then the story happened, this is not a crossover because it's only the place and we've seen it in OUAT before. And I never saw Disney's Hercules or anything so Hades is more like original Greek mythology. And that'd be all from me for now. Leave a review or anything and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
